Por culpa de¿Un tulipán?
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Gilbert realiza una de sus típicas visitas a la casa de Matt, exigiendo panqueques, sin sospechar lo que iba encontrar ahí. ¿Quién pensaría que un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes podría convertirse en su más encarnizado enemigo?


_Hola a todos! Vengo con una "nueva" historia. Esta vez es un PruCan que escribí hace tiempo para la comu de Hetalia en Español en LiveJournal. No sé por qué nunca lo subí a fanfiction, así que ahora se las traigo, con algunas pequeñas correcciones, y espero que la disfruten._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes, obviamente, no son míos. Le pertenecen a Himayura-san y yo solo los tomé prestados para divertirme (y divertirlos) un ratico._**

* * *

Desde que el bueno de Canadá había llegado a su casa con aquellas _maravillas_ de la vida como lo eran los panqueques y el jarabe de arce, él había decidido que no podía vivir sin ellas y que Canadá, al ser el culpable de enseñárselas, sería quien lo abasteciera siempre que él lo demandara. Para algo él era demasiado_ awesome_.

En cuanto abrió los ojos esa mañana decidió que necesitaba panqueques hechos por la estupenda mano del canadiense Matthew Williams. Así que aprovechó que no tenía nada que hacer (las gracias de NO ser una nación) y tomando su billetera, salió hacia la casa del canadiense en Ottawa.

_Scheiβe_, se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Berlín y había olvidado un pequeño, _pequeñísimo _detalle. Para llegar a Canadá tenía que cruzar el Atlántico en un viaje de... ¿13-14 horas? Por la módica suma de ¿US$1500? Gracias al cielo tenía la tarjeta de crédito de West y el aeropuerto tenía varias cafeterías...y tiendas de ropa.

No hace falta decir que Alemania se enojará MUCHO, cuando vea el estado de su cuenta bancaria y que probablemente lo expulsará del país. Ni modo, tendría que comenzar a pensar en cómo convencer a Francia, o al mismo Canadá, de que lo dejara vivir con él (Con España, imposible. Romano JAMÁS permitiría la presencia de Prusia en su casa).

Después de un vuelo de varias horas y unas 15 llamadas perdidas de Alemania en su celular, Prusia se encontró en la acogedora casa de Matthew.

— Matt. Panqueques. _Ahora_.

Canadá abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la demanda del prusiano. No se sorprendía de verlo llegar repentinamente a su casa (Ya lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones antes), si no de su tono tan demandante.

— ¿Gil?

— Matt...El _Awesome_ yo necesita de tus panqueques —Prusia entró a la casa como si fuese suya y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía que el menor le seguiría.

Canadá suspiró sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más que seguirle la corriente a Prusia, siempre era así. Además, estas visitas (aun cuando sabía que eran sólo por el interés del prusiano por sus panqueques y jarabe de arce) le hacían bien, al no sentirse tan abandonado...que alguien le recordaba.  
— Vamos, Kumatoto. Gil no esperará pacientemente esos panqueques, ¿eh?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el osito polar de Canadá.

— Canadá —respondió automáticamente el país del norte sin dejar de caminar a la cocina.  
Cuando cruzó el umbral, Canadá alzó una ceja extrañado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Gil?

Al parecer, Prusia tenía una encarnizada guerra de miradas con un...florero lleno de tulipanes.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Prusia le señalaba el florero.

— Tulipanes —respondió Canadá, señalando lo obvio.

Prusia le dirigió una mirada intensa y luego volvió a asesinar con la mirada a los tulipanes mientras Canadá hacía la mezcla para los panqueques.

— Eso es obvio —había pasado un rato y, al parecer, Prusia había vuelto a la carga— No necesitas decirme que son tulipanes. El _Awesome_ yo los conoce, por supuesto... ¿Quién te los ha enviado?

— Holanda, vino hace unos días atrás y me los ha regalado.

— ¿Holanda? Kesesese~ ¡Ja! Ese idiota jamás podría compararse conmigo, no tiene absolutamente nada de _awesome_ ¿Acaso no sabe que regalar flores es de niñas? No deberías juntarte con él, Matt, estar con alguien tan increíble como yo es lo único que necesitas, kesese~

— Bu...bueno. A mí me gustan... —respondió Canadá sonrojándose levemente— Además, es una tradición que tiene Holanda conmigo...todos los años viene él mismo a mi casa a dejármelos —terminó de explicar el canadiense con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Prusia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no era nada _awesome_ y volvió a asesinar con la mirada a los tulipanes sintiendo un enojo recorrerle la espina.  
Ya vería el idiota de Holanda, lo patearía en el suelo por ser una niña y regalarle flores a Canadá. ¡A Canadá! ¿Qué pretendía el idiota ese con Canadá? ¿Acaso tendría algún interés...?

— Gil, ven a sentarte, está listo.

Prusia lo miró intensamente con esos ojos rojos y fieros. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca en una línea. Se notaba de inmediato que no estaba feliz.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó inseguro, Canadá.

— ¿Te gusta Holanda?

Lo directo de la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

— A...Uhm...yo... —Canadá se sonrojó violentamente— Yo... ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

— Tu sonrojo me indica lo contrario, mi querido Matthew... —molestó el prusiano aunque ese brillo no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¡No! De verdad...no es eso...Holanda y yo somos muy buenos amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo...desde...uhm...ya sabes...desde las guerras mundiales...—terminó Canada desviando la mirada. No le gustaba recordar esos tiempos.

Evidentemente a Prusia tampoco.

— Ah. Sí, lo recuerdo...Cuando estabas en mi contra y en contra de West, ¿verdad? —el sarcasmo que inundó sus palabras hizo que Canadá temblara involuntariamente.

— Gil, ¿Podemos no hablar de esto?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando los panqueques que había cocinado el canadiense. Prusia tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Canadá suspiró, incapaz de comer. El silencio se volvió más tenso a medida que los minutos pasaban y Canadá sintió una presión en su pecho y su visión se volvió borrosa.

— Tú sabes que no podía elegir, ¿eh?

Prusia suspiró. Realmente tendría que corregir eso, tenía una debilidad por el canadiense, aun cuando no fuera capaz de reconocerlo. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y fue a sentarse en la silla desocupada al lado de Canadá.

— Lo sé. Lo sé, _liebling_...No te culpes por algo que no estaba en tus manos —Prusia desordenó levemente el cabello de Canadá y sonrió cuando el otro le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.  
— Ahora, déjame comer estos _awesome_ panqueques, porque ¡no hay nadie que los haga mejor que tú, Matt! Kesesese~

**OoO**

Luego de haber pasado la tarde juntos viendo un par de partidos de Hockey, comiendo más panqueques, intentando que Kumajiro no les robara el jarabe de arce y con Prusia insultando a más no poder aquella "mierda de cerveza ni comparada a la increíblemente buena cerveza alemana", estaban los dos sentados riéndose de algún programa proveniente de Estados Unidos.

— Qué poco _awesome_… Kesesese~ Estos tipos son unos idiotas… Por supuesto que así, no logrará que Penny salga con él. Matt, esta serie no está a la altura del gran Prusia…no deberías verla.

— No te lo tomes tan en serio, Gil. Es sólo una serie.

— Son unos perdedores… —dijo Prusia intentando justificar su comentario en contra de The Big Bang Theory— Y tú eres demasiado genial, aunque no tanto como yo, para ver las historias de estos perdedores.

Canadá sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por ¿el cumplido? Que el prusiano le había dedicado. Era raro que algo llamara la atención de Prusia y el hecho de que le dijera que ¿era genial? Era un caso más que aislado en la historia del mundo.

— ¿Y-Yo? ¿Genial? —preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

— ¡Por supuesto, _liebling_! No hay nadie que haga panqueques tan _awesome_ como los tuyos, acompañados de ese jarabe de arce… Si fueran otros tiempos, ya habría invadido tus regiones vitales, kesesese~

— ¡Gilbert! —exclamó Canadá, sonrojándose violentamente mientras Prusia se reía con ganas a su lado.

Un poco más calmado, Prusia pasó su brazo por los hombros del canadiense a su lado.

— Tranquilo, Matt, kesesese~ Nadie pensaría que eres una Nación con varios años, aún te sonrojas como una niña, kesesese~

Canadá no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de Prusia, pero sonrió de todas formas. El prusiano siempre lo hacía reír y lo distraía de los problemas que lo estresaban como nación. Canadá se sintió a sí mismo acomodarse al cuerpo del prusiano, que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y mantuvo su brazo sobre los hombros del canadiense, y siguieron viendo televisión.

— ¿Así que…no te gusta Holanda?

Y de nuevo al tema. Canadá rodó los ojos y suspiró. ¿Por qué Gilbert tendría tanto interés en el tema?

— No, ya te lo dije antes.

— Entonces, ¿Puedo botar a la basura esos tulipanes que no son nada _awesome_?

— No, no puedes.

— Sabes que lo haré igual, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar mi palo de Hockey?

— _Liebling_, no sé cómo puedes ser tan violento con ese rostro de inocencia…

Entonces, Canadá se percató de algo. Ese día, Prusia lo había llamado en varias ocasiones _liebling_ y él no tenía idea que significaba.

— Ehh… ¿Gil? —Canadá se movió para ver a Prusia— ¿Qué significa _liebling_?

Canadá sintió como el prusiano se tensó y pudo ver algo muy parecido a un sonrojo en su rostro. La reacción lo confundió y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

— Y-Yo…No es necesario q-que me lo digas…S-Sólo sentía curiosidad… —Canadá comenzó a tartamudear, intentando disculparse (aunque no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo).

El prusiano aprovechando el brazo que tenía por sobre los hombros de Canadá, atrajo a este más cerca de sí, lo que sorprendió al canadiense. Quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos, con sus rostros muy cerca, y Prusia sonrió, sus ojos con una chispa traviesa.

— _Liebling_, es el alemán de "cariño" —Canadá sintió que en menos de un segundo toda su sangre se había agolpado en sus mejillas— Es bueno que no te guste el holandés, porque tengo planes para ti.

— ¿P-Planes?

La sonrisa de Prusia se volvió felina y sus ojos rojizos se entrecerraron, conocedores.

— De hoy en adelante, Matthew Williams, le perteneces al asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt. Y bajo ningún punto de vista, el holandés se puede volver a acercar a ti. Que te quede claro.

Canadá abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin perder su sonrojo. Intentó decir algo pero no encontró las palabras.

— Shh, _liebling_. Ya sé que estás demasiado asombrado de que alguien tan increíble como yo se haya fijado en ti. Pero sé de otras cosas más entretenidas que podemos hacer en este momento.

Con eso dicho, se acercó a Canadá y lo besó, demostrándole que hablaba en serio. Y aunque Canadá no había aceptado ni rechazado el estatuto del prusiano, sintió una felicidad maravillosa que lo llevó a responderle el beso a Prusia. Después de todo, un beso del prusiano…no era una mala idea.

— Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien cuando le cuentes a tu hermano, di que fue Holanda y sus tulipanes. Ellos me obligaron a hacerlo —terminó Prusia, acomodando al canadiense bajo su brazo y cambiando la televisión para ver otro partido de Hockey.

* * *

_Jeje~ Matthew se las trae. Siempre._

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado la historia. Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews! _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
